Body Language
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Body Language. If you study Team Austin's (especially Ally's and Austin's) do you get more then what meets the eye? Many references in this story (don't worry, most are from Austin & Ally) and also a note about my other stories. Story format. 1st person point of view but not written from any of the show's character's point of view; just an onlooker. Rated T to be safe. Umm...Enjoy!


**_A Short Message from JoeyJar99:_  
**

**OK, first I know it's weird I'm doing this since my messege is always at the bottom. Well, I wanted to tell you guys something before the story starts:**

**I wrote this story in story form (as you can see) and the point of view it's set in isn't a specific character. I guess you could say it's one of the show's extras, if you really want. Umm...I have some news about my other stories at the bottom so please don't skip it. And since I can't just upload an author's note, here's a story I like to call Fred...**

**...But it's real name is _Body Language_. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I'm invisible. Not literally but people don't notice me. I don't take it as a bad thing though, I like it. You see, I like to do this thing like People Watching _**(1)**_, except I don't make up stories; I try to find people's real stories. I do this by using logic, reason, inferring, and watching body-language. People would think I'm either stupid for doing this or think I'm nosy and a busy-body (that is if people noticed me). I'm not. I'm not interfering with their lives; I'm just watching them and solving them. I like puzzles and people are the biggest puzzles of all _**(2)**_, so can you blame me? Sure, it sounds a little creepy but all I do is solve part of them then move on to someone else, so I don't turn into a stalker or something that people get arrested for. I just solved this kid who's friend changed her grade to an A saying that she deserved it and that her teacher was stupid because he gave her a B for printing her essay on 3-hole paper _**(3)**_. Ridiculous, right?

Today, I need to find someone new to solve so I went to the mall. I walked around for a little until I found a store called Sonic Boom. My cousin loves this place and says some of the regulars are real, how do I say this politely, hm...Basket cases **_(4)_** , so this seems like a good place to go to find my next subject. I walk into the store and sit in this little lounge space in the southwest corner of the store. I look around a little until I see some blond guy sitting on the front counter. I instantly know he's my next puzzle. Why? Because he's love-struck. How do I know this? Body language. His whole body is relaxed (his shoulders are slumped, legs dangling, hands resting on the counter), including his face. The only muscles that are active (besides the ones he needs to stay alive) right now are his neck (which is tilted to the side) and one eyebrow (which is slightly raised). His mouth is also dropped. His eyes aren't necessarily focusing on anything, they look almost as if he's somewhere else right now. All these symptoms equal love-struck. What he's love-struck by? Well, he could be love-struck by something that just happened, but I doubt that's the reason because he keeps looking at this girl with brown and caramel colored shoulder-length hair. So, it's her. Now, what's their relationship? Enemies, strangers, friends, family, a couple, exes, or married? I doubt married since they look about, hm, 16? And studies show most people get married around 20, so. But the others still stand. They must know _of_ each other. Because? Because she works here, I can tell by the name tag she has that says "Ally" and it has a music note on it. There's no other music store in the mall so, that, added with the fact she's asking people if they need help and rearranging instruments, makes me believe she works here. Now, him, he's sitting on the counter. Most costumers aren't allowed to sit on the counters so he must know someone who works here. No one else is working the store, so they aren't strangers. Either enemies, friends, family, a couple, or exes. "Austin!" she shrieks walking over to the boy, apparently named Austin.

No response.

"Austin…Austin…Austin?" She questions the boy.

No response.

"Austin!" She yells while clapping is his face.

Still no response.

She sighs and goes and grabs a pair symbols and crashes them right by his ear.

I would think he's dead except his eyes are still glued on her and he's breathing. Wow. She must really hypnotize him. Probably not family…I hope.

"Hm. That worked last time and he was sleeping. I guess it's time for the big guns. Even though it's a little cruel."

Cruel? What is she going to do.

"Austin, I _made_ pancakes!" She emphasizes "made" so that makes me think he likes them better when she makes them.

He snaps awake. "Really!" Wow. I guess he really does like pancakes. And she knew that about him…

"No, sorry," She says guiltily. He _really_ likes pancakes.

"Meany." He pouts. It looks playful though.

"Well, sorry. You wouldn't wake-up. I even crashed some symbols in front of you and nothing. It worked when we were working on Break Down The Walls. _**(5)**_" They worked on something together? Hm…

"Oh." He blushes.

"Yeah. Are you feeling OK?" She reaches up and touches her hand to his forehead. OK, that doesn't seem like something an enemy would do, but it could just be her nature. Though their body language isn't stiff and choppy. And there isn't any hate in the words, just playful teasing. So, I'm gonna rule out enemies. And probably exes, because then there surely would be some tension between them. Well, there is tension, but not of that kind.

"Yeah, Ally. I'm fine." He doesn't make any effort to mover her hand. It almost looks like he wants her to keep it there.

She removes her hand from his head.

He looks a little sad. So, I _was_ right. "So, what's up? Why did you need to wake me up?"

"Oh, yeah," She says, "How many times do I have to tell you to not sit on the counter?" She sounds exasperated.

"Um…once more?" He smiles and shrugs hopefully.

"That was your answer yesterday. And that the day before that. And the day before that. And that the day before that. And the day before that. You've been saying that since I told you not sit there the first time; which was the first day we met. So, um, 1 year ago." They've known each other for a year now. Interesting.

"What? I like sitting here. It's in the middle of the store. I can see the whole store from here," He explains. Could it be because he can watch her while she works?

"But I keep running into you." She complains. She turns around to check-out a costumer.

He then mumbles something under his breath, so she won't hear, but I can read lips, so it didn't go unnoticed. He said "Maybe that's the point."

"Why don't you go get a stool? They you can you set it in the real middle of the store." She says turning back around to him again.

"Cause I don't know where they are."

"You don't know where they are? Austin, you're the one that carried them up to storage."

"Oh yeah." He blushes again. Was that supposed to be an excuse to stay on the counter? If it was, it was a poor one at best. "Well, they're too heavy. I'm not strong enough."

"Not strong enough? You carried 4 up there at once, I could barely carry one. You're plenty strong enough."

"So, what I'm hearing is you think I'm strong." He suddenly turns very flirty. _Man_, I hope they're not family.

"Yes, I do. But don't let it get to your ego. It's a wonder you can still keep it up."

"No promises. But you do realize you called me strong again." He smirks.

"I'm not even gonna say anything."

"Because I'm right."

"Just go get the stool."

"I'm r–"

"Get. The. Stool."

That shut him up.

He hastily climbs the stairs that are located in back corner of the store. She gets back to tending to the busy shop. After a minute or two (or five) he comes back down stairs. Without a stool, mind you.

"Austin, where's the stool?" She asks, questioning his empty hands.

"Oh! Uh…I couldn't find any…" He says unconvincingly.

"Oh really?" She challenges. Wow. She won't give-up without a fight.

"Mm-hm." And he's just as stubborn

"OK, I'll just go get the stool then." She starts up the stairs only to be stopped by Austin.

"Wow. OK. No trust in me. When did I lose it?"

"Austin, you've been losing it."

"Oh. And how?" He looks like a mixture hurt, sad, and confused.

"OK, one, when you lost my bird _**(6)**_, two, when you stole a guitar from Sonic Boom, and then hid it from me **_(7)_**, and three, when you read my book_** (8)**_; which on numerous occasions I have told to touch, let alone read."

"K. First, I _accidentally_ lost Owen, and then spent the whole day going crazy trying to find him; which I did. And second, I borrowed the guitar to get it signed by Bruno Mars for you. I didn't tell you because it was supposed to be a surprise." He counters. Huh? The words they're saying sound like a fight, yet there's no harsh tone, nor do they seem mad.

"What about reading my book?" She asks raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

He takes a deep breath, about to argue, then caves and says,"Yeah, OK. I've got no reason for that. But, hey! Trish _and_ you embarrassed me in front of the entire mall! I thought we were even. _**(8)**_"

"Oh, Austin, when are you going to learn that I've always got the upper hand?" She asks him while turning around.

"Wh–" He starts to only be interrupted by a bickering couple composed of boy with red hair and the girl's of black.

"Here we go again." Ally mutters under her breath to Austin as walks up next to her.

"Ally, Austin, will you please tell this _Bozo_, that mushrooms is not an acceptable pizza topping! _**(9)**_" The girl bellows.

"Austin, Ally, will you tell the She-de–, "He stops himself upon receiving her glare, "Trish, it has just a right as a topping as pepperoni does! _**(9)**_" He retorts.

"Ally, Austin, will you tell, _Freckles_, that I'm not talking to him!" She shouts, ignoring the fact that the red-head is standing right next to her. There is _defiantly _some tension here.

"Fine! Then I'm not talking to you either!"

"Oh, you're not ignoring me!"

"Oh, so _now_ you're going to acknowledge my presence!"

As the angry and highly tensioned (so tensioned, they could be piano strings) duo fights, Austin and Ally have been whispering to each other. If there was not evidence before that he liked her, you could tell by the way the he whispers to her. She would turn her head slightly towards him, where he bent down all the way down to her ear. So close it looked like his nose was in her ear. By her relaxed and natural body language, I assume that he does this frequently. After a few moments of whispering and fighting go by, he vanishes up-stairs to room that was not the same one as storage. Why their storage was on the second floor, don't ask me. I only observe. Seconds later, he rejoins Ally with papers and a whistle in hand. He hands Ally the whistle which she blows _**(4)**_. That interrupts the still quarreling duo, then they both face Austin and Ally.

"Here," Austin says stepping forward. "Trish, Dez," he states handing each one of the papers.

Trish opens her's first and squeals so loud I think my eardrums might have burst. "A fashion show?" _**(10)**_ Is the last thing the escapes her lips before she runs out of the store.

Next, the one I assume is Dez, opens his and squeals too, a sound very odd to come from a 16 year old guy. "The Last Vow!" _**(11)**_ then he starts to run out but turns around and runs back to the counter _**(12)**_. Ally holds a tissue box out to him, which he graciously takes. He then puts a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes, and solemnly says, "Thankyou," He then runs fully out of the store with another squeak. Romance movies? OK, I'm defiantly gonna have to solve him sometime. But not now, Austin and Ally are the priority.

"Man, I am so glad you thought of keeping emergency fashion show/romance movie tickets," Austin tells Ally now that their friends (I think that's what their relationship is) left Sonic Boom.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with him, Austin?" _**(12)**_ Ally says with (I think) a sly smile playing across her lips.

"That was one time! You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Nope."

He glares at her but still, is slightly smiling. "I hate you."

"You do?" She looks at him with sad eyes that I think had the beginnings of tears in them.

"No! No, Alls! I don't hate you! I love you!" He rushes as he hugs her; it looks like a tight one. Wait, did he just say he loves her? He could've just left it at "don't hate you", but he added the love part. Ooooo!

Ally pulls away, to the disappointment of Austin (well, that's what it looked anyway) though he hides it, but I can tell. "Yeah, I know. I'm just being little ol' insecure Ally. Again." Then she looks down.

He lifts her head up and looks deep into her eyes and seriously states, "Oh, Ally, why are you always so insecure. You have no reason to be. You're awesome." His eyes then drop to her lips and he looks hesitant. They are _not_ a couple. How can I tell? If they were a couple he would've just kissed her. Instead he looked hesitant, _longing_ and hesitant. Just as he was beginning to lean in (apparently he decided to risk it) a costumer came to the counter, so Ally moved away from him. It was pretty obvious he was sad. He was just about to kiss the girl that has him love-struck and someone came and interrupted it. I would've felt sad too. Lucky, for him, I don't think she took notice that he was about to kiss her. Right before he started leaning in, her eyes moved over to the newly approached customer. At least the awkward situation/embarrassment could be pretty much avoided; that is, if he didn't feel weird. I don't think he did; all he does is slightly shake his head rapidly and change the subject. I guess that happens a lot; poor guy.

"So, Ally, are we still on for our Movie Night?" _**(13)**_ Movie night? Is it a date?

She turns around and answers, "Yeah. Who's turn was it to pick the movie, again?"

"Mine."

"OK, what did you pick?"

"Killer Blood!" _**(14)**_

"Is that a horror movie?"

"Mm-hm."

"Why did you pick a horror movie? You know I find them boring."_** (9)**_ He knows that she finds horror movies boring? Well, he must, most people don't.

"Oh yeah…" He looks disappointed. Aww…Did he want to protect her when she gets scared? "Well, then what should we watch?"

"Well, we should ask Dez. It's his turn next." OK, maybe it's not a date.

"Uh…Dez…can't make it."

"Oh. Why?"

"He, uh…needed to help…his…grandmother…"

"But his grandmother lives in California."

"Did I say grandmother, I meant…grass mower! Yeah! Grass mower! His lawn mower broke and him and his dad are gonna fix it…together…cause that's what guys do…fix things…" OK, seriously. There is no way one earth that's true. And then he gives the lame excuse a lame cover-up. Seriously, dude!

"OK?...Then I'll ask Trish. It's her turn after Dez."

"No! She can't make it either."

"And why not?"

"She needs to–

"–Austin, do you know something I don't know?"

"Whaaaaaa! W-Why would you think th-a-at?" Did his voice just get higher? Nervous much?

"I know we're all close friends and all but I think me and Trish are slightly closer, like you and Dez are, _**(15)**_ and I would think she would tell _me_ she couldn't come."

"Well, she w-was but…I ran into her first…and I told her I'd pass along the message."

"Fine. So, my turn it is then?"

"Whatever you want, Alls. You're wish is my command." He then bows. Peculiar…

"Wow, Austin, cheesy."

"Oh, come on. You know you loved it." He gives her a look and a smirk.

"Fine, then along the line of wishes, we're watching _Aladdin_."

"What? Wh–"

"–You said 'you're wish is my command', did you not, Genie?" Now, she's smirking…weird…

"What? If anyone, I'm Aladdin!"

"OK, then who am I?"

"Jasmine." He says immediately. Has he thought about this before?

"Oh, just because she's the only girl in the movie?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Uh…N-Never mind, t-that is why." You know, the nervous laugh and the stuttering makes me think that's not the reason why._** (16)**_

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"OK…"

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Mm-hm."

"Awesome!"

A few beats pass until it's broken by him asking, "Hey, Alls?"

"Yeah, Austin?"

"What time is it?"

"4:45." She answers after she looks at her watch.

"Oh! I gotta go!"

"Why?"

"Gotta get ready for tonight. Bye, Alls!" He shouts as he runs out the door.

"Bye, Austin?"

* * *

So all in all, I've concluded that Austin and Ally are not enemies, strangers, family, a couple, exes, nor married. They're friends, best friends even. But it looks like _Someone _(_*cough* *cough*_ Austin _*cough* *cough*_) wants to be more. Will they? I don't know. I figured out my puzzle of what they are to each other. (Ally: Best friend, Austin: Crush, if not love.) So it's time for me to move on _**(17)**_. Find a new puzzle. I may, probably won't, ever see these people again. Then again, I do need to study that Dez character, don't I? I just might see them again…

Thankyou so much for listening to me going on and on and on. I really appreciate it. Most people don't even acknowledge that I'm alive, but not you. You're different. Hey, maybe I can even teach you my ways of reading body language! Then you could solve people too! That is of course if you still want to talk to me after that whole spiel. I hope you do though. I like you... _**(18)**_

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**(1)** I'm not exactly sure where this came from, but I know that I first heard of it on Psych. _  
_**(2)** This is something Sherlock Holmes says on Elementary. I think it was the first episode. _  
_**(3)** Reference to "iPromise Not to Tell". 12th episode of season 1 of iCarly._  
_**(4)** OK, I just really like this word/adjective. If you don't know what it means I suggest you look it up._  
_**(5)** I think you know what this is a reference to. If not it's from the very first episode of Austin & Ally, "Rockers & Writers". _  
_**(6)** Reference to "myTAB & My Pet". Season 1, episode 14._  
_**(7)** Reference to "Burglaries & Boobytraps". Season 1, episode 13._  
_**(8)** Reference to "Secrets & Songbooks". Season 1, episode 3._  
_**(9)** Reference to "Zaliens & Cloud Watchers". Season 1, episode 4._  
_**(10)** I just assume that Trish would enjoy this. She seems like a very fashion savvy person._  
_**(11)** A romantic movie I made up._  
_**(12)** Reference to "Backups & Breakups". Season 2, episode 2._  
_**(13)** I don't know if they actually do have Movie Nights, but it seems like something Team Austin would do, doesn't it?_  
_**(14)** A horror movie I made up._  
_**(15)** This is just something I noticed. Doesn't it seem like it? Also, have you noticed Ally has a handshake with everyone except Dez? She has one with Austin, Trish, and her dad, but not Dez! Weird huh?_  
_**(16)** Do you know the REAL reason why? HMMM?_  
_**(17)** Does this remind anyone else of Nanny McFee?_  
_**(18)** OH! You didn't know you were in the story, now did you! What now!_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally nor Aladdin and its characters. I do, however, own the character I wrote the point of view from.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

**So what did you guys think? Was it stupid? I actually _do_ have a thing about body language. I feel like since it's subconscious, it's more sincere and means more. I mean, think about it, it's what your body is doing without your mind even knowing it. Although, I do have a thing for nicknames too, so... Let me know what you think! **

**_JoeyJar99's Message About Stories:_  
**

**So, I've gotten all you reviews (which I highly appreciate) asking me to update soon. Well, I have some news. You see, I write differently than most. You guys can look at what you just wrote and just write what comes after it. My brain works a little differently. See, I'm really good at replaying/planning conversations in my head. So, an idea or a line of dialog pops into my head and it expands. But it isn't always set after what I've already written. So, I have pages and pages and pages of dialog for my stories but I haven't gotten to their parts yet. That's why I know what's coming up in my stories. So, unfortunately I don't have the next full chapter of _The Day That Everything Changed_. I have a bunch of ideas but I haven't put them in chronological order yet, and I have a ton of ideas that work about 10 or 15 chapters ahead. I even know how I'm going to end the story; like seriously, I know the last lines. _The Competition for the Princess's Heart_, I already have one more chapter complete and in my Doc Manager, and almost another one complete I just can't think of a good way to end it (I may already have written the chapter's end and I just don't know it yet). _True Love's Kiss_, I have 9 more chapters done (well, 11. Chapter 9 splits, so you guys decide which chapter I put up. I've already written both) and then I have a whole mess of dialog after that I need to put in chronological order as well. On the plus side, I have about, hm... 7 one-shots I'm working on (and possibly more of _Operation: Dirt on Derek_ and _Questions_. Though I'm not sure yet because I'm trying to find some ideas to put after. If you guys have ideas, that would be awesome!) right now. That way I can upload those to hold you guys over. They're all Austin & Ally themed (well, except one which is a ****Doctor Who and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover that my best-friend asked me to write for her. And that I thought I'd put up on here if she's cool with it). One is an Austin & Ally and Big Time Rush crossover. One is a song-fic based off of "Build Me Up Buttercup". And another is a human-ified Lady and the Tramp. The other 3 are just stories. I also have 2 stories, one of which I'm planning of making a story but I only have the first chapter done, and the other I'm not sure if it's a one-shot or multi-chap. Also, since I'm home most of the time, I'm letting you guys pick the update date, then I'll see if it works for me or not. **

**Oh, and before I forget! Would you terribly mind checking out _Conscience Doesn't Bite_? I know it's not with the Austin & Ally characters, but I worked really hard on it, and the people that I've read it to say it's really good. It hasn't gotten many views on here: only 24. I know that's a lot, but my other stories have gotten so many (Thankyou, by the way). I mean, _Operation: Dirt on Derek_ has gotten 443,_ Questions_ has gotten 410, _The Competition for the Princess's Heart_ has gotten 399, _The Day That Everything Changed_ has gotten 439, and _True Love's Kiss_ has gotten 400. And I know _Conscience Doesn't Bite_ says it's an Angel story but it doesn't use any of the show's characters; I made the characters up all on my own. The only reason I said it's an Angel story is because 1) There isn't a way I can just say I wrote it myself and 2) Because I set it in the Angel universe and I use the vampire-with-a-soul idea that Angel has. There isn't anything you need to know from the show in it (at least I'm 98% sure), so will you please give it a chance?  
**

**I know I'm asking a lot of you guys. Sorry. :(  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
